El destino de algunos
by schlechtigkeit
Summary: Harry Potter fue glorificado en medio de su propia tragedia personal. Al cumplir cinco años es entonces cuando al fin conoce la calidez de alguien más.
1. Prologo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Harry Potter así como la saga de Fate no me concierne. Derechos reservados.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Prologo.**

Euforia

Aquella noche de hace muchas noches, hubo el final de una guerra. A lo largo de la misma, murieron muchos y sobrevivieron otros más. Pero ese día, todo termino.

Los últimos en un perecer fueron una mujer y un hombre en las manos de aquel que el tiempo se conocería como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-. Un hombre que hizo un tabú de su propio nombre. Aquel mismo hombre pereció junto a la mujer y su esposo.

Hubo jubilo.

Las chispas de celebración como fuegos artificiales inundaron los cielos y cientos de personas no pudieron evitar la dicha al ser libres al fin.

En medio de toda esa celebración, hubo un solo niño que hizo su nombre brillar en la grandeza ante la muerte de sus padres y la derrota del malvado hombre. El, no hizo nada particularmente, pero aun así se volvió alguien famoso sin poder evitarlo.

Este es el tipo de leyenda que nace a partir de la tragedia y la oscuridad.

Este fue el inicio de la tragedia en la vida de Harry Potter.


	2. Escudo, calidez y carta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter así como la saga de Fate no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Capitulo uno:** Escudo, calidez y carta.

Sintió frustración en el momento en que su pequeño cuerpo de cinco años toco el suelo, seguidamente sintió rabia y por ultimo sintió dolor. Harry Potter había sido empujado del columpio donde se balanceaba con lentitud por su único primo, Dudley. Pudo escuchar con claridad la risa de su primo mientras el apenas y se hacia un ovillo en el césped. Sintió sus ojos arder pero se negó a si mismo a soltar cualquier lagrima. Eso le daría satisfacción a su primo, y el no quería eso.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en el cual el estuvo tirado en el césped abrazado a sus piernas, los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro y sintió una calidez que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, el también sintió que su mano derecha se calentaba mas de lo normal, incluso ardió solo un poco. El dolor paso luego de dos minutos mas y el se levanto, miro de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que su primo no estaba a la vista y entonces se fue lo mas rápido posible del parque. Aun si desaparecía, su tía no haría nada por buscarle.

Harry a veces sentía que su tía lo miraba con expresiones complicadas. Cada vez que su tío Vernon o su primo Dudley lo agredían verbal o físicamente, ella daba la sensación de querer interferir antes de arrepentirse y desaparecer en la cocina o simplemente observar todo sin hacer nada. Harry no lograba entenderla.

Camino con rapidez a la biblioteca publica donde generalmente pasaba su tiempo antes de que sus parientes se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Le gustaba leer desde el mismo momento en que aprendió a hacerlo, no se consideraba un ávido lector, pero lo disfrutaba lo suficiente como para venir al menos dos o tres veces a la semana a la biblioteca.

Paso casi una hora hasta que Harry decidió que era oportuno regresar a la casa de sus tíos, ha pesar de que es el único lugar que el conocía, no lo consideraba un hogar. Mas bien simplemente era el lugar donde no tenia mas opción que estar, pero no sentía ningún apego real hacia la casa del numero 4 del Privet Drive. Harry camino con prisa, pero sin correr. No sabia porque, pero tenia la sensación de que le daría fiebre. Desde que había dejado el parque sentía su cuerpo caliente, pero no hasta el punto de sentirse verdaderamente mal. No lo pensó demasiado.

Finalmente llego a la casa de sus parientes y abrió con lentitud la puerta, bajo la mirada y se aseguro de cerrar correctamente antes de limpiarse los zapatos en el tapete y caminar con rapidez a la cocina. Tenia que estar listo para ayudar a su tía a preparar la cena o incluso el no cenaría esa noche.

Realmente Harry creyó que este seria otro día normal.

—Muchacho.

Pero entonces la voz de su tío Vernon desde la sala llamo su atención y por un momento sintió que se encogía. Sus hombros temblaron ligeramente, aun cuando no quería admitirlo, el hombre le daba miedo. Respiro con profundidad antes de entrar a la sala que brillaba apenas tenue mente con la luz del televisor.

—¿Si, tío Vernon? —su voz apenas parecía un susurro.

—¡Habla claro, muchacho! —exclamo con evidente fastidio el hombre sentado en el sofá. —En serio, juro que un día te disciplinare como mereces.

Escupió al suelo cerca de Harry, este simplemente mantuvo aun mas baja su mirada, con temor de que sus lagrimas se derramaban si veía al hombre directamente. El no quería estar ahí, el quería estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí. ¿Por que tenia que estar ahí? No le gustaba, le daba miedo.

—¿Que es eso en tu mano? —la voz de su tío llamo su atención y Harry lo miro repentinamente con sorpresa. El estaba seguro que no tenia nada. —¿Que te hiciste en la mano?

De repente su tío sonaba enojado, parecía incluso furioso. Harry se sintió paralizado cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su tío, por un momento recordó la historia que leyó en el libro de hoy en la biblioteca. La mirada de Medusa que paralizaba y convertía a todo aquel que la miraba en piedra, su tío parecía poder crear un efecto similar en el.

—¡Muchacho! —la voz de su tío lo sobresalto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Te lo he preguntado, ¿que es eso en tu mano?

Harry trago saliva nervioso antes de responder. —N-no es nada... tío Vernon.

—¡No me mientas! —grito. —Desde aquí puedo verlo. —escupió.

De pronto, Harry observo como su tío se levantaba del sofá, su grasa reboto sobre su estomago ante el movimiento repentino y se acerco en solo dos pasos al pequeño Harry que parecía querer encogerse y desaparecer en ese momento. Lo sabia, le iban a dar una paliza. Hacia mas de un mes que no le daban una.

—¿Que. Es. Esto?

El tío Vernon tomo la mano derecha de Harry y la puso prácticamente justo frente a sus ojos, fue entonces que el lo noto. En su mano había una especie de tatuaje rojo muy extraño, parecía como si fueran dos alas con cuchilla y en medio la hoja de una espada. Harry no tenia ni idea de como eso había aparecido en su mano.

—Y-yo... no lo se, tío Vernon.

Cachetada.

Harry cayo al suelo ante el golpe, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir sin misericordia ante el extremo dolor que sintió en ese momento. Pudo escuchar entonces el sonido de la puerta abrirse nuevamente y supo que su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley habían regresado del parque.

—¡Eres un delincuente, muchacho!

La voz de Vernon rugió con furia casi incontrolable, los pasos que parecían haber venido del pasillo se detuvieron de golpe antes de que Harry pudiera escuchar a su tía decirle a Dudley que fuera a su habitación y no bajara hasta que ella le llamara. Ella nunca dejaba que Dudley viera como golpeaban a Harry.

Un sollozo escapo de los labios de Harry cuando sintió el segundo golpe dirigido a su rostro.

—¡Primero invades mi hogar! —su tío lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, por un momento Harry vio a su tía desde la puerta pareciendo indecisa. —¡Y ahora te haces un tatuaje! ¡Delincuente y podrido muchacho!

El tercer golpe lo dejo tirado en el suelo y no sintió ni siquiera ganas de acurrucarse a si mismo. El quería desaparecer. Cualquier lugar estaba bien, simplemente no quería estar mas en esa casa. Era peligrosa, lo dañaba, lo heria. No quiere mas, simplemente, cualquier persona, por favor, el quería que alguien lo salvara.

«_Entiendo._»

Una voz resonó en la mente de Harry y entonces el tatuaje en su mano brillo con tanta intensidad que su tío Vernon cayo al suelo sentado de la impresión. A pesar de lo mucho que Harry quería cerrar sus ojos y dormir para olvidar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no pudo hacerlo ante la impresionante luz roja que apareció en medio de la sala justo frente a el. Un circulo se formo en el suelo, escucho el jadeo de impresión de su tía y pudo ver como su tío de repente se agarraba el pecho con dolor ante la impresionante visión que ocurría en su hogar.

Todo paso tan rápido y para cuando Harry se dio cuenta, una mujer había aparecido en medio de la habitación. Si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, aquella mujer era la chica mas hermosa que había visto en sus cortos cinco años de vida.

La chica tenia un largo cabello de tonos lilas, usaba un vestido algo demasiado corto de color negro, en sus brazos llevaba unos guanteletes largos que llegaban casi hasta sus hombros con placas de metal en tonos violeta, sus zapatos eran planos pero también usaba una especie de medias que llegaban mas arriba de los muslos y terminaba con las misma placas de metal violeta rodeándola.

La mujer delante de ellos se dirigió a Harry, este ni siquiera había notado hasta entonces que ella tenia una mascara de metal cubriendo sus ojos, tampoco noto las dagas de hierro sujetas a cadenas que llevaba en ambas manos. No, Harry estaba tan sorprendido que pensó que se había quedado sin voz.

—Dime, ¿acaso eres tu mi maestro?

Su voz era profunda, casi estática y fría. Harry no entendía a que se refería con ser su maestro, ni siquiera entendía porque se dirigía a el. No tenia una respuesta concreta pero al mirarla, el se sintió cálido una vez mas, algo dentro de el parecía haberse roto y ahora su cuerpo entero comenzaba a calentarse mas y mas mientras miraba a la mujer frente a el.

—... ¿S-si? —dijo finalmente casi en tono de pregunta, pero para la mujer pareció ser mas que suficiente.

Petunia miro todo eso desde la entrada de la sala, ella no sabia que hacer. Petunia sabia, siempre había sido consciente de que el hijo de su pequeña hermana era igual a ella y su padre, sabia que el niño no era «normal». Quien diría que el pequeño niño estaba mas allá de todo lo que Petunia había imaginado. Y ella solo miro. Impotente, derrotada ante la situación. En el fondo sabia que ella era en parte responsable de esta escena.

Y entonces la mujer de cabellos lilas se giro al sorprendido y casi catatónico tío Vernon tirado en el suelo de su sala. Aun tenia una mano sobre su pecho haciendo presión y su rostro era una mueca de horror, asombro y dolor combinados.

—Tu. —dijo la mujer. —Humano insolente que ha herido a mi maestro.

Y Harry no pudo observar el rostro de la mujer en ese momento, pero si lo hubiera hecho habría notado que ella sonreía casi de forma sádica. Aun cuando su voz era casi plana e inexpresiva, ella estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba una posición de ataque preparando las dagas en su mano listas para acabar con su tio que estaba aterrado en el suelo.

—¿Quieres morir?

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Aquella noche Vernon Dursley murió.

No fue nada exótico como un asesinato, fue algo simple que a ninguno de los forenses pareció sorprenderles cuando realizaron la autopsia de ley. Un infarto causado por los malos hábitos del hombre por tantos años. Al parecer el había tenido una fuerte impresión sobre algo y su corazón no había podido soportarlo.

La entrevista con la familia no dejo nada que pudiera ser tomado como extraño. La esposa había llevado a su hijo y sobrino al parque y cuando regresaron a su hogar horas después, Vernon Dursley había perecido.

El funeral del hombre se llevo a cabo solamente tres días después. Fue algo intimo y solo la familia fue invitada a asistir.

En el numero cuatro de Privet Drive, nadie nunca menciono la verdadera razón del infarto de Vernon. Los vecinos dieron las condolencias correspondientes a la familia, Petunia acepto todas y cada una con un nudo en la garganta sin mencionar a nadie la verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿quien iba a creer que el hijo de su hermana había invocado a una mujer que parecía adorarlo hasta el punto de matar a quien quiera que le haga daño?

No. Esto era algo que ella se llevaría a la tumba.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Muchas cosas cambiaron en la vida de Harry Potter después de la muerte de su tío y la aparición de Rider. En realidad, Rider no era el nombre real de la mujer que había aparecido en su vida aquella noche hace casi seis años, pero ella le dijo que no podía hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan descorteses a una mujer de la nada, así que el nunca mas pregunto.

En cambio, Harry podía decir que después de que su tío muriera, el se volvió menos infeliz. Su tía había vuelto a ejercer su oficio y se había unido a una firma de abogados pequeña pero lo suficientemente buena como para conseguir el dinero para mantener una casa de clase media y dos niños pequeños. La segunda cosa que cambio fue que Harry dejo de vivir en el pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras, su tía simplemente le dijo una semana después de la muerte de tío Vernon que el dormiría en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley a partir de entonces, y ya eran casi seis años desde aquello.

La tercera cosa que cambio fue Dudley. Al principio el parecía enojado con Harry y dispuesto a hacer su vida miserable, el no sabia como, pero sospechaba que Harry tenia la culpa de que su padre muriera y el quedara huérfano de padre. Ha decir verdad, el no estaba del todo equivocado, pero solo necesito un intento para aprender que nunca en su vida, jamas, debería intentar meterse con su primo otra vez. La mujer de la mascara daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Harry no podía decir que tuvo años verdaderamente malos después de aquella tragedia, pero pudo admitir que tener a Rider a su lado llevo un vació en su corazón que nunca supo que tenia. La soledad que sintió cuando tenia cinco años fue llenada por la compañía de Rider que se mantuvo fielmente a su lado. Rabia noches en que Harry la observaba mirar a través de la ventaba hacia el cielo nocturno con nostalgia, como si pensara en alguien a quien ella apreciaba, pero cuando el preguntaba si estaba bien ella solo sonreía y le decía que el debía dormir.

Fueron días pacíficos. Tenia buenas notas en la escuela y se esforzaba por hacerlo los suficientemente bien. Había mejorado mucho sus hábitos alimenticios, el ya no era alimentado con lo mínimo y siempre era servido por su tía con un plato lleno para satisfacerlo. Aun seguía ayudándola a cocinar, pero ella parecía algo incomoda a su lado. Harry no sabia que hacer.

Siempre fue consciente de que la relación con sus parientes nunca seria arreglada del todo, el simplemente era alguien que vivía ahí porque no tenia otra opción, pero realmente nunca seria un hogar.

—Rider. —dijo el, a pesar de que nadie estaba a la vista a su lado en aquel parque al que siempre iba a pasar el tiempo.

«_¿Si, maestro?_»

La voz resonó en su cabeza. —¿Estaría bien si me voy de aquel lugar?

«_No creo que el maestro este capacitado aun para vivir solo._»

—Lo se. —dijo Harry como si fuera lo obvio. —Me refiero, ya sabes, a irme cuando cumpla la edad legal. Irme y jamas volver ahí.

«_A donde vaya el maestro, yo iré a tu lado y seré tu escudo._»

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. —Lo se, por eso se que no estaré solo.

Actualmente estaban en de vacaciones de verano, al mismo tiempo era el cumpleaños de su primo Dudley y este y su tía Petunia había decidido ir al zoológico. Para sorpresa de Harry, su primo se había acercado aquella mañana para preguntarle si el quería ir también. Harry lo rechazo, aunque le agradeció por haberlo invitado.

—Creo que me siento mas cómodo cuando solo somos tu y yo, Rider.

«_Maestro, usted dice algunas cosas que harían enrojecer a una dama._»

Harry soltó una pequeña risa ante eso. Ni el respondió y Rider solo se mantuvo callada, pero el nunca se sintió solo. Se acostó el césped con los brazos extendidos y dejo que el sol lo bañara con su calor a través de las hojas de los arboles. Paso casi media hora y sintió que se quedaría dormido hasta que un siseo retumbo en sus oídos. El abrió los ojos en ese mismo instante.

_CaLiDo._

Harry se sentó de golpe cuando escucho una voz retumbar cerca de el. Miro a su alrededor sin encontrar a quien quiera que estuviera hablando.

«_¿Maestro?_»

La voz de Rider resonó en su mente, sin embargo el no tuvo tiempo de contestar, aquella siseante voz volvió a retumbar.

_hUmAnO, dAmE... cOmIdA._

Y entonces Harry la noto.

Detrás del árbol donde había estado apoyado había una serpiente. Harry no sabia como, pero de alguna manera lograba entender lo que decía.

—_lO sIeNtO._ —contesto. —_nO tEnGo NaDa QuE pUeDa SaTiSfAcErTe._

La serpiente pareció emocionarse un poco cuando le hablo, salio de la sombra del árbol y Harry pudo contemplar sus colores azul turquesa que se extendían por todas sus escamas.

_hUmAnO eNtEnDeR._

Harry pareció divertirse ante la reacción de la serpiente, aquel dia en el cumpleaños de su primo, el hizo su segundo amigo.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

A mediados de julio, Harry recibió su primera carta en sus casi once años de vida. El había quedado asombrado al verla mientras revisaba el correo del día. Entro a la cocina donde tía Petunia y Dudley ya estaban desayunando, el se sentó en su lado de la mesa y dejo toda la correspondencia de su tía a su lado y simplemente se quedo con la carta que era para el en sus manos.

—Harry. —la voz de su tía lo sorprendió. —¿Te llego una carta?

Casi parecía insegura de preguntar, pero Harry asintió en respuesta a ella.

—Ya veo. —respondió. El tenedor en su plato jugo momentáneamente con los huevos revueltos antes de mirar a su sobrino una vez mas. —Tenemos que hablar.

Harry podría contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces que tía Petunia había iniciado voluntariamente una conversación con el en todos estos años, y aun así, le sobrarían alrededor de tres dedos.

—Quizás... —Petunia pareció vacilar antes de decidirse. —Deberías llamar a aquella chica.

Harry pareció confundirse un poco, pero acepto. —Rider.

Y entonces Rider apareció detrás de Harry, se mantuvo parada a su lado sin amago de sentarse en la la silla sobrante del comedor. Petunia la miro largamente antes de centrarse en su sobrino, miro a Dudley que había dejado de comer y simplemente miraba la escena a su alrededor.

—Eres un mago, Harry. —dijo sin mas. —Ambos, tu madre y tu padre también lo eran.

Harry pareció desconcertarse por la revelación de su tía solo por un momento antes de responder. —Lo se. —dijo. —Rider lo menciono la noche que la invoque, aunque no sabía que mis padres también lo eran. —admitió.

Petunia casi quería reír, por supuesto. La magia había tenido que ver con la llegada de la chica.

—A lo que me refiero es. —continuo. —La carta en tu mano es de la escuela a la que tus padres asistieron, tu probablemente tendrás que ir ahí durante siete años.

Harry entonces miro la carta, luego a su tía Petunia y esta le hizo un gesto para abrirla. Y si, la carta especificaba que el tenia una plaza para una escuela de magos y adjuntaba una lista de útiles. Harry entonces miro a Rider detrás de el, aun cuando ellos nunca cruzaron miradas directamente, el podía sentir como sus ojos se conectaban el uno con el otro con tanta intensidad.

Harry sabia que algún día dejaría Privet Drive para nunca volver, solo que nunca pensó que seria tan pronto. Le hubiera gustado ahorrar mas dinero que solo las dos mil libras que había juntado en estos seis años.

—Aun así. —Petunia interrumpió sus pensamientos. —Puedes regresar durante el verano.

Harry solamente asintió antes de guardar la carta en el sobre y comenzar a desayunar.

Tanto Petunia como Dudley regresaron su atención a sus desayunos, aun cuando estos ya estaban fríos.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

* * *

**a/n:** Después de muchos años, he regresado al fandom. Aun así, lo hago con la intención de no abandonar esta historia. Creo que he mejorado un poco en comparación con mis anteriores fics, y espero que me sigan en este proyecto hasta el final.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia es algo así como un crossover con la saga de Fate. No hice del fanfic una categoría crossover en toda la regla porque aunque uso el termino de los Servant de la serie de anime, realmente no habrá nada como una guerra del Grial y mas adelante explicare porque algunos (si, algunos) magos son capaces de invocar Espíritus Heroicos.

También quiero explicar mi decisión (para los que conocen la saga de Fate) de porque el Servant de Harry fue Rider y en especifico esta Rider. Estuve tentada en varias posibilidades diferentes a la hora de elegir, considere al Jack el destripador de Fake Stranger y también a Juana de Arco de Fate Apocrypha. Pero luego de leer las características de cada servant me di cuenta que la única que podía satisfacer la necesidad de Harry en el momento en que el tiene cinco años y lo único en lo que piensa es en tener a alguien que lo proteja, la única que podía llenar este lugar era la Rider que fue invocada por Sakura Matou. Mas adelante en la historia explicare porque fue Harry capaz de convocarla un cuando no tenia ningún artefacto que lo vinculara a Rider.

Para finalizar esta nota, quiero decir que si, habrán otros Master que conformaran dentro del alumnado de Hogwarts, incluso aquellos personajes que podrían considerarse antagonistas, aun así, no quiero llenar a Hogwarts de Servant y Master, por lo que serán solamente unos pocos seleccionados.

Para finalizar esta nota, quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leído este primer capitulo y prologo. No prometo actualización constante, pero intentare traer algo regular.

Espero sus comentarios. Hasta luego.


	3. Despedida y amigos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter así como la saga Fate no me pertenecen. Derecho reservados.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Capitulo dos: **Despedida y amigos.

La entrada al mundo mágico fue menos impresionante de lo que Harry realmente esperaba. El entrar a través de un pub estaba lejos de todo lo que había cruzado por su imaginación, aun a pesar de que Rider menciono que era inesperadamente original ocultar a la vista aquello que se supone debía ser un secreto.

La tía Petunia había traído a Harry al mismo lugar donde ella vio a su hermana entrar y nunca más ser la misma hermana que había conocido otra vez. Harry incluso pudo ver como tragaba mientras apretaba las manos sobre su regazo antes de mirarlo y señalar que debían entrar.

—Vamos. —dijo ella, su voz sonaba ronca. —Hoy es mi único día libre, y preferiría si logramos hacer esto en un sólo viaje.

Harry asintió con rapidez a su tía, por alguna razón le hacia sentir incomodo verla siendo así, tan poco de ella.

Cuando entraron, su tía le pidió evitara hablar con gente extraña y se mantuviera cerca de ella. Se acercaron a la barra que era atendida por un viejo señor con joroba prominente, no tenia cabello y parecía dirigir una sonrisa amable a todos a pesar de su peculiar aspecto.

—¡Oh! —exclamo al notar la presencia de Petunia y Harry. —¿Muggle y un nacido de muggles? No se preocupen, ahora mismo les ayudo a entrar al callejón.

El viejo barman grito el nombre de algún tipo por ahí y le pidió que abriera la entrada al callejón para Harry y su tía, en menos de un minuto ambos habían entrado al callejón Diagon.

Fue como entrar al Londres de hacia un siglo combinado con el toque mágico que inundaba el aire. Harry no pudo evitar mirar con asombro a su alrededor con la boca abierta, incluso pudo escuchar la risa de Rider en su cabeza.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

—¿El señor Potter tiene la llave de su bóveda?

La voz del duende era ronca y parecía casi enojada, Harry pensó que era curioso el como todos los duendes del banco de los magos parecían tener el mismo tono al expresarse. Aunque creyó que no era prudente decirle sus pensamientos en voz alta. Se dijo a si mismo que aquella advertencia en la entrada del banco no era un simple adorno para hacerte temer.

—Lo siento, señor. —dijo Harry, miro a su tía que parecía nerviosa pensando que hacer. —Pero no tengo ninguna llave.

El duende lo miro con fastidio. —Mira niño, hay muchos que vienen aquí diciendo ser Harry Potter, y si no tienes la llave entonces no sacas oro.

—¡El nunca me dio una llave! —exclamo Petunia, sorprendiéndose a si misma antes de bajar el tono de su voz. —Dumbledore simplemente dejo al niño en mi casa con una carta, no me dio nunca una llave.

El duende miro a Petunia con sus pequeño ojos antes de continuar. —Entonces me temo que tenemos un problema.

—Tía Petunia. —llamo Harry. —No te preocupes, yo tengo dinero que he ahorrado. Puedo comprar mis cosas.

Petunia miro a Harry y después al duende antes de asentir a Harry. Al final, sin una llave para comprobar que Harry era dueño de su propia bóveda, simplemente cambiaron el dinero que Harry había ahorrado y quinientas libras más dadas por Petunia. Harry agradeció y Petunia simplemente le dio un asentimiento.

El viaje a través del callejón Diagon fue una experiencia llena de nuevas cosas que Harry creyó que jamas olvidaría. Los galeones en la bolsa que el banco le había dado bajaron con rapidez ante la compra de montones de libros que habían llamado su atención, el baúl fue la adquisición más cara al comprar uno con dos compartimientos y un hechizo de peso pluma. Casi en la totalidad del viaje Petunia se mantuvo en silencio, si Harry hacia una pregunta ella contestaba con lo poco que sabía y guió el camino basándose en sus recuerdos de la única vez que acompaño a su hermana y su familia a comprar en aquel lugar.

Incluso Harry olvido con rapidez lo incomodo que se había sentido en la tienda de varitas luego de estar ahí casi dos horas en búsqueda de la varita adecuada para el. Incluso tuvo que calmar a Rider y pedirle que no se expusiera cuando esta sintió que el hombre la veía a ella, aun cuando se suponía que era imposible. Al fin y al cabo, no estaba en una forma física en ese momento.

En la ultima parada de su viaje, decidieron comprar las plumas, tinteros y pergaminos necesarios para todo el año escolar. Dentro de la tienda Harry hablo momentáneamente con un niño que se presento como Neville Longbottom y el cual pareció casi caerse sentado sobre su trasero cuando escucho el nombre de Harry Potter. Neville se levanto con rapidez antes de que su abuela lo mirara, observo por si había alguien que hubiera escuchado el nombre de Harry y le susurro a él.

—No creo que sea prudente decir tu nombre tan fácilmente en publico. —parecía nervioso. —No puedo explicarlo ahora, pero puedo enviarte una carta con mas detalles después.

Harry asintió afirmativamente y escribió en un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo la dirección de Privet Drive.

—Adiós, Neville. —dijo él. —Espero que podamos sentarnos juntos en el tren.

Neville se despidió con entusiasmo afirmativo. Harry salio de la tienda arrastrando su baúl que pesaba prácticamente nada. Camino en silencio junto a Petunia, aun cuando la lista de útiles le daba la opción de llevar una mascota, el realmente no se sentía con la capacitación de cuidar una vida ajena a la de el. Así que terminaron pasando de largo la tienda y se marcharon. Quizá el año que viene, pensó.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

El primero de septiembre, Harry se paro frente a la pared que separa al andén nueve y diez de la estación de King Cross. La miro detenidamente por casi un minuto antes de girarse a su tía Petunia que estaba parada junto a Dudley.

—No estoy seguro de esto, tía Petunia. —dijo algo inseguro.

—Es la única forma de entrar que conozco. —ella se acerco y puso una mano en su hombro, casi parecía reconfortante. —Sólo corre con fuerza y cruzaras, esto es lo más lejos que puedo acompañarte.

Harry miro fijamente a su tía, luego miro la pared y finalmente regreso la vista a su tía. Suspiro con resignación.

«_No se preocupe, maestro_.» La voz de Rider resonó en su mente. «_No puedo explicarlo, pero al otro lado de esa pared siento al presencia de humanos con núcleos __mágicos_.»

Harry asintió inconscientemente a las palabras de Rider, Petunia lo noto pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces... —empezó. —¿Nos veremos?

Petunia casi pareció sonreír.

—Nos veremos. —fue lo único que dijo.

No hubo indicios de que ninguno de los dos fuera a decir algo mas profundo que eso. Ha pesar de que habían llegado a la estación temprano para evitar la atención de demasiadas personas, ellos simplemente se quedaron de pie ahí, con cierta incomodidad ante la inexperiencia de las despedidas entre ellos.

—Entonces me voy.

Harry tomo su carrito dispuesto a correr hacia la pared de ladrillos, inhalo y exhalo antes de correr con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron.

—¡¿Te veremos en Navidad, Harry?!

La voz de Dudley sonó a su espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar al ser absorbido por la pared. Miro a su espalda y observo los mismo ladrillos, pero su primo y su tía no estaban a la vista. Al final, Harry decidió que no había nada por hacer y camino en dirección al tren. Observando por el lugar pudo ver el letrero que verificaba que este era el andén nueve y tres cuartos, la estación estaba parcialmente vacía al ser muy temprano y solo había pocas familias alrededor. Supuso que todos eran magos.

—Rider. —dijo en voz baja.

«_¿Si, maestro?_»

—Planeo dormir en el tren, ¿podrías vigilar mientras duermo?

«_Por supuesto_.»

Harry entro al tren y busco un compartimiento entre los vagones del tren, al venir temprano casi todos los vagones estaban vacíos en totalidad y el pudo darse el lujo de elegir el que se sintiera para cómodo para el.

—Creo que lo único que extrañare de Privet Drive sera a Sick, en serio, esa serpiente se negó a venir aquí conmigo aun cuando le prometí que seguro en un castillo encontraría muchas presas.

«_Creo que la vida estudiantil no es algo para una serpiente._»

Harry termino entrando a un vagón vacío casi al final del tren. Saco de su baúl su uniforme y lo dejo en el asiento antes de subir el baúl y guardarlo. Se sentó y cerro los ojos, el sueño casi vino al instante.

No pudo apreciar exactamente el tiempo que paso, sintió que la puerta del compartimiento se abría dos veces y pudo escuchar unas cuantas voces conversando a su alrededor, casi gruño cuando escucho que lo llamaban y simplemente se cruzo de brazos sobre si mismo y pego su frente a la ventana en un vago intento de regresar a los confines de su sueño.

—No creo que quiera despertar. —dijo la voz de una niña. —¿Deberíamos irnos?

—No creo que a Harry le importe. —dijo la voz de un niño. —Sólo... no deberíamos... hacer mucho ruido. —casi susurro al final.

Las niñas se miraron entre si, una de ellas de cabello castaño y la otra de cabello negro azabache. Ambas tenían sus baúles a sus pies antes de decidir guardarlos junto al baúl de Harry.

—Déjame ayudarte. —dijo el niño rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

—Gracias, Longbottom. —dijo la niña castaña dejando que el otro niño las ayudase.

Harry termino abriendo los ojos al escuchar el apellido del niño al que creía que podía considerar su amigo ahora que había intercambiado varias cartas durante el mes. Soltó un gemido de cansancio y se froto los ojos antes de sacar los lentes de su estuche. Eran de montura negra cuadrada reemplazando los frágiles redondos que había tenido por toda su niñez, su tía Petunia se los había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños ese año. Fue el primer regalo dado de su parte.

—¿Neville? —pregunto buscando al niño con la mirada una vez que se puso los lentes.

—¡Harry! —exclamo el niño. —Lamentamos interrumpir tu sueño, estábamos guardando los baúles.

Harry miro al niño frente a el y le dedico una sonrisa, entonces se enfoco en las dos niñas frente a el, iba a decir su nombre pero Neville lo interrumpió.

—Harry, estas son Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis. —presento, entonces miro a ambas niñas antes de presentarlo a el. —Señorita Greengrass, Señorita Davis, este es mi amigo, Harry.

Ambas niñas se miraron extrañadas ante la falta de mención del apellido de Harry, pero decidieron ignorarlo y simplemente saludaron al niño de cabello negro breve mente.

—Es un gusto. —dijo Harry. —Creo...

—El gusto es nuestro. —dijo la niña de cabello castaño, Daphne. —Me disculpo por interrumpir su sueño.

Las presentaciones terminaron y hubo un silencio incomodo por casi una hora antes de que los cuatro niños pudieran relajarse entre si. Neville explico que el conocía a Daphne y Tracey debido a las reuniones en el Ministerio donde el había asistido, también menciono que Daphne tenia una encantadora hermana llamada Astoria. Harry se sintió cómodo con ambas chicas y al final, el y Neville confesaron que el era Harry Potter y que debido a su «fama» no habían dado su apellido en la presentación.

Daphne y Tracey fueron más que comprensibles. Eran divertidas y Harry sintio que podría considerarlas buenas amigas para el.

—Ojala pudiéramos estar en la misma casa. —dijo Tracey en algún momento cuando el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el cielo y el tren daba una vuelta en su camino. —Pero siento que es imposible verlos en Slytherin a ustedes dos.

Neville soltó una risa nerviosa. —Yo ni siquiera espero terminar en Gryffindor.

—¿Por que? —pregunto Daphne, desconcertada. —Creo que eres perfecto para estar ahí.

—Tu sabes. —dijo Neville cabizbajo. —Todos creen que soy un squib.

—Neville. —dijo Harry llamando la atención de su amigo. —Eres mi amigo, así que donde sea que vayas voy a ir contigo para que no te sientas sólo extrañando mi grandeza.

Lo había dicho en un tono de broma al final que causo la risa de Daphne y Tracey. Neville se rió a su vez y sonrió a su amigo con esperanza.

—¿En serio lo harías? —pregunto.

—Fuiste mi primer amigo mágico. —dijo Harry con sinceridad. —Me sentiría sólo sin ti.

Daphne y Tracey sonrieron a ambos chicos, la conversación siguió de largo y los cuatro prometieron seguir hablándose aun cuando no estuvieran en la misma casa. Sentían que se habían vuelto lo suficientemente cercanos como para llamarse un grupo de amigos. Fue un buen viaje al final, y Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Rider felicitándolo por hacer más amigos ademas de ella misma y Sick, la serpiente.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Para cuando el tren arribo a Hogsmeade, Harry y sus amigos ya se habían vestido con sus túnicas. Dejaron sus baúles en el compartimiento y bajaron con rapidez entre risas y algunas bromas. Vieron al hombre enorme con la lampara llamando a todos los niños de primer año a tomar los botes y ellos, al ser solamente cuatro, decidieron sentarse juntos. Neville ofreció su mano para ayudar a Tracey a subir al bote y Harry imito el gesto con Daphne, que le sonrió complacida de sus modales.

El viaje a través del lago negro en los botes fue agradable y la brisa acariciaba sus rostros y hacia que las voces de todos los niños que se asombraron al ver el castillo se juntaran en una sola exclamación que causo una risa en el hombre que los estaba guiando.

—Ante ustedes, Hogwarts. La mejor escuela de magia del mundo.

Harry no estaba seguro si era prudente dar una afirmación así cuando existían muchas otras escuelas alrededor del mundo, había leído que Beuxbaton, la escuela francesa, era igual de buena. Aun así no dijo nada y decidió compartir una sonrisa de emoción con sus amigos.

Al bajar de los botes Neville y Harry ayudaron a las niñas nuevamente para bajar. Los cuatro se reunieron con el resto de los primer año y fueron dirigidos hasta la entrada donde había una gran puerta. Casi al instante en que todos se juntaron, la puerta se abrió y de ella salio una bruja mayor, alta y con una túnica verde esmeralda que les dirigió a todos una mirada casi severa antes de guiarlos al gran salón y hablarles un poco sobre Hogwarts y como es que la casa donde sean seleccionados seria algo así como su familia.

Todo fue muy efímero en la mente de Harry, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en plena selección con un sombrero que había cantado una canción tan desafinada que el considero taparse sus oídos.

Tracey y Daphne terminaron en Slytherin tal como habían dicho. Sorprendente mente para Neville, el termino en Gryffindor y Harry le aplaudió con todo el entusiasmo que pudo mientras veía a su amigo caminar a la mesa de uniformes rojo y dorado.

Todo fue perfecto en la selección hasta que su nombre fue dicho por la profesora McGonagall y todo el gran salón guardo silencio. Harry pensó que si seguían así, incluso podrían escuchar sus conversaciones mentales con Rider. Bueno, aunque fue una sorpresa, aun así pensó que el hecho de que su nombre sea tan famoso era un poco fastidioso si creaba situaciones como esta.

Camino con calma al banco y se sentó. Su vista se vio interceptada por el gran sombrero una vez que este se puso sobre su cabeza. Después de esto todo fue tan surrealista.

—_Mmm... que interesante. _—la voz del sombrero retumbo en su mente. —_Pareces estar siempre acompañado, joven._

—_Bueno, es porque ella es prácticamente parte de mi._

El sombrero soltó una carcajada ante los pensamientos de Harry.

—_Si, si. Lo veo. _—dijo con entusiasmo. —_Pero en estos momentos tenemos que darte una clasificación._

—_Gryffindor, por favor. _—dijo al instante.

—_Oh... ¿y por que quieres estar en Gryffindor? Lo harías bien en Slytherin, si me permites decirlo. _—el sombrero pareció pensativo un momento. —_Incluso Ravenclaw sería adecuado para un chico como tu._

—_Se lo prometí a Neville. _—dijo Harry en su mente con decisión. —_No quiero dejarlo solo._

—_Ah, la lealtad a los amigos, digno de Hufflepuff. _—el sombrero lo pensó unos momentos antes de seguir. —_Pero estará bien, tu lo harás bien en... ¡Gryffindor!_

La casa de los leones estallo en virotes ante la decisión del sombrero, incluso vio a unos gemelos pelirrojos celebrar que «_tenían a Potter_». Los Ravenclaw parecían un poco decepcionados, pero aplaudieron con cortesía junto a los Hufflepuff. Los Slytherin en su mayoría aplaudieron aun ante las muecas de otros miembros de la casa misma.

Harry busco a Neville con la mirada y se unió a el en la mesa al instante.

—Te lo dije, Neville. —murmuro Harry en voz baja mirando a su amigo. —No puedes vivir sin mi grandeza.

Eso le valió una risa del chico.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

**a/n: **Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso, no planeaba que pasaran tantos días para actualizar. Lo lamento. También, a todos los que dieron favs y follows a esta historia, les agradezco y me llenan de alegría mi corazón. Mil gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews, los amo.

Debo admitir que este capitulo es más que nada un relleno necesario. Harry ha conocido a sus nuevos amigos y se ha introducido a Daphne a su vida. No esperen un romance explosivo que inicia en los primeros días de conocerse. Son niños de once años, todo lo que tienen en sus mentes son muchas cosas menos los romances. Dejemos esos momentos a cuando estén en el tercer año como mínimo, y al fin y al cabo, aun nos falta una persona en esta relación.

No tuvimos mucho de Rider en este capitulo, pero calma, ella se lucirá mas adelante.

Quiero responder a algunos comentarios que me dejaron en el capitulo uno en los que me pedían que Luna invocara a Heracles de Berserker. Quiero decir que es algo tentador pero lamentablemente no es posible. Hay que recordar que los Berserker son el tipo de Espíritu Heroico difíciles de controlar y los cuales si no tienes el poder suficiente ellos se van en contra de sus maestros. Luna, aunque es una bruja excepcional, tendría que estar OP (cheteada, rota) para lograr controlar a Heracles. Illyasviel era capaz de controlarlo perfectamente porque su cuerpo prácticamente estaba lleno de circuitos mágicos que le hacían posible tener una gran cantidad de poder mágico necesario para invocar y controlar a Heracles, así que me temo que no se ilusionen con Luna para tener esta invocación.

En fin, espero verlos a todos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen reviews. Nos vemos.


	4. El secreto de Harry

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter así como la saga de Fate no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Capitulo tres: **El secreto de Harry.

Las clases en Hogwarts fueron lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantener viva la llama de entusiasmo de Harry, sólo dejando de lado Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y al obviamente inepto profesor Quirrell, la clase era tan mala que le daba dolores de cabeza. Historia de la Magia también era algo que se había hundido en las expectativas, pero todo lo demás era genial. Encantamientos fue lo favorito en la semana para Harry, aun cuando Transfiguración era igual de interesante. En casi la totalidad de las clases, el se sentó con Neville, en las ocasiones que pudo compartir con Slytherin, ambos compartieron mesa con Daphne y Tracey a pesar de las miradas que recibían de ambas casas ante su selección de amigos.

Uno de lo más molestos fue un niño llamado Ron Weasley. Casi al día siguiente de la llegada a Hogwarts se acerco a Harry queriendo ser su amigo, en un principio esta había aceptado pero a la mañana siguiente Ron había arruinado su intento de amistad al decir en voz alta que Harry no debía juntarse con «_sucias serpientes_» justo en la cara de Daphne y Tracey. Harry no volvió a hablar con el desde entonces, Neville mucho menos.

Entre las altas y bajas en sus expectativas escolares, llego el vienes cuando Harry tendría doble de pociones con los Slytherins. Ese día igual había recibido una invitación de Hagrid, el guardabosques a tomar el té en su cabaña.

Tenía entendido que las mesas se compartían por pareja en el aula de pociones y el había decidido que se sentaría con Daphne mientras Tracey y Neville compartían la siguiente mesa.

Ha decir verdad, las mazmorras fueron algo de apreciar en la mente de Harry ante los comentarios de Rider sobre como en la antigüedad estas se usaban para muchas cosas, pero enseñar a niños a hacer pociones no era una de esas. Harry se rió de la broma ignorando la mirada de Daphne ante su repentina risa.

—Recordé algo gracioso. —le dijo. —Lo siento.

—Haces eso a veces. —dijo la niña entre cerrando los ojos. —Como si conversaras con alguien que no podemos ver.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa inocente. Estuvo a punto de contestarle con una broma sobre voces en su cabeza justo en el momento en que las puertas de las mazmorras se abrieron para dar paso al profesor que ondeaba su capa como si fuera el personaje de cierto cómic que había estado ganando popularidad con los años. El profesor les lanzo una mirada que podría haber congelado aun más el hielo antes de tomar la hoja en su escritorio y pasar los nombres uno por uno.

—Ah, sí. —murmuró cuando llego al nombre de Harry. —Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Harry noto que el profesor lo miraba como si viera la cosa más repugnante que había tenido la desdicha de observar. Rider en su mente parecía estar a punto de de mostrarse y amenazar al profesor por faltar el respeto a su maestro, Harry simplemente le dijo que no valía la pena. Incluso las risas de Draco Malfoy junto a Crabble y Goyle le importaron mucho menos, trato simplemente de mantenerse tranquilo. El no había hecho nada al fin y al cabo.

El profesor Snape dio un discurso sobre la ciencia y arte de hacer pociones. Lo hizo ver como una de las más grandes hazañas de los magos, lo encontró interesante y creyó que a pesar de la actitud del profesor el podría disfrutar de esta clase si podía hacer todo lo que el profesor prometía enseñar.

—¡Potter! —llamo el profesor de la nada una vez que termino su discurso. Harry inconscientemente se enderezo en su silla. —¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Harry se desconcertó un momento por la pregunta, por el rabillo del ojo vio a su compañera de casa, Hermione Granger, levantar la mano. No estaba seguro, pero el creía que eso era algo de pociones mas avanzadas a las hechas por un primer año, aun así, el intento recordar en su mente antes de contestar.

—No estoy seguro, profesor. —dijo Harry. El profesor casi parecía sonreír ante su respuesta antes de que añadiera. —Pero creo que son ingredientes para el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Por un momento creyó escuchar al profesor chasquear la lengua antes de arremeter con otra pregunta.

—¡Potter! —exclamo. —¿Donde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Harry no pudo evitar notar que Granger levantaba aun más su mano en un intento de llamar la atención del profesor que la ignoraba espléndidamente.

—En el estomago de una cabra, profesor. —respondió casi en un susurro.

El profesor Snape prácticamente lo estaba matando con la mirada en ese momento y Harry tuvo que esforzarse en calmar aun más a Rider antes de que esta dejara de lado su modo espiritual y amenazara con sus dagas al profesor de pociones.

—Entonces dime. —el profesor casi parecía apunto de asesinarlo. —¿Cual es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

Harry quedo en blanco. Recordaba haber leído sobre ello en los libros extras de pociones que había comprado, pero simplemente no podía encontrar la respuesta en su mente en ese momento.

—Lo siento, profesor. —dijo con calma. —No lo recuerdo, pero, se supone que lo aprenderé en esta clase, ¿no?

Snape siguió fulminándolo con la mirada, pero parecía no tener ninguna intención de burlarse o atacar más a Harry. Se alejo de el y se dirigió a la pizarra antes de añadir.

—Para su información, señor Potter. —escupió las palabras con fastidio. —El acónito y la luparia son la misma planta y no se porque nadie esta escribiendo nada de esto en sus pergaminos.

La clase de pociones continuo sin ningún incidente en particular, ademas del hecho de que Neville casi arruinaba su poción si no fuera porque Tracey lo había detenido en todas las ocasiones que estuvo a punto de cometer un error. Neville parecía tan agradecido con ella que podría haberle hecho un altar.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

En perspectiva, todo fue bien para Harry desde entonces. Aun podía sentir la mirada del profesor Snape queriendo asesinarlo en cada clase, pero Harry lo ignoraba en su mayoría y se concentraba solo en su poción y en la ayuda de Daphne en clases para que todo fuera bien y tuvieran una calificación decente. Harry había notado que Hermione Granger parecía un poco solitaria en cada clase, así que Neville y el la habían invitado a sentarse con ellos a veces en el gran salón y la chica parecía agradecida de que al menos dos compañeros de su casa y año no la ignoraran ademas de los gemelos Weasley, que eran de tercer año y que se empeñaban en saber como lograba diferenciarlos —según ella, Fred era el gemelo malvado y George el gemelo menos malvado— y Cedric Diggory, el cual la había ayudado en el tren sobre un asunto del cual ella no quiso hablar con profundidad.

Sin embargo, todo el estatus quo en la vida de Harry pareció irse por la borda cuando Draco Malfoy se empeño en querer molestarlo en cada oportunidad que tenia.

—En serio. —dijo Harry. —Juro que si sigue así, le haré saber que es mejor que se mantenga alejado de mi.

—Tendremos las lecciones de vuelo con Slytherin, Harry. —dijo Neville que parecía odiar la idea con pasión. —Daphne y Tracey son geniales, pero Malfoy y sus secuaces son un dolor en el trasero.

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante la comparación. El también creía que Daphne era genial, y había hablado una vez con la prefecta de Slytherin de quinto año y la chica, aunque un poco prepotente, había respondido todas las dudas que Harry había planteado sobre pociones al saber que ella era la chica numero uno de la clase en su año. Harry la creyó agradable, aunque también noto que ella le ayudo principalmente porque la había llenado de halagos sobre su conocimiento en la materia.

—Bueno, mientras no tenga que estar en una escoba al lado de Malfoy, podre soportar su presencia por toda la hora.

Las lecciones de vuelo fueron casi totalmente llenos de normalidad. Todo había sido tan perfecto hasta que Neville, en su nerviosismo, había volado sin control en la escoba antes de que Madam Hooch diera la señal de arranque. Neville termino volando casi diez metros antes de soltarse de su escoba y comenzar a caer.

Fue en este momento en que Harry mando a la mierda su más grande secreto ante la vista de su amigo en peligro.

—Rider. —murmuro con rapidez para si.

Y ante la presencia de veinte niños y una profesora, la mujer más hermosa que todos habían visto en sus vidas apareció de la nada y salto al aire atrapando a Neville entre sus brazos antes de caer con suavidad al suelo. Casi como si estuviera acostumbrada a caer de grandes alturas y aterrizar como si nada. Toda la clase se quedo en silencio ante la presciencia de la mujer de cabellos lilas y mascara de metal cubriendo sus ojos. Ella dejo a Neville en la seguridad del suelo, el niño miro a Rider con la boca abierta y sus ojos tan abiertos al no creer lo que veía frente a el. Todo fue tan surrealista y antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar quien era, ella le dirigió una sonrisa a Neville, acaricio su mejilla un momento antes de desaparecer en la nada nuevamente. Neville se sonrojo tanto que casi parecía el cabello de los Weasley.

—¡¿Que demonios?! —gritaron casi todos los niños, incluso Madam Hooch.

Los gritos de conmoción empezaron y de repente todos hablaban de la mujer de cabellos morados que había aparecido de la nada y había desaparecido de la misma forma. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ella se mostró solo cuando Harry había hablado en susurro consigo mismo.

La clase fue cancelada en ese mismo momento, Hooch insistió en llevar a Neville a la enfermería de todos modos y Harry insistió en ir con su amigo.

Aun cuando no había tenido ninguna lesión, la enfermera de la escuela aun así le pidió acostarse para que descansara de la conmoción que había sufrido antes de que ella misma se escabullera a su oficina con Hooch para que esta le explicara lo que había sucedido.

—Neville, ¿estas bien? —pregunto Harry.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Neville aun con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba en algo. —Pero no logro entender de donde salio esa chica. —se sonrojo de nuevo al recordarla y más cuando toco su mejilla, la misma que la chica había acariciado antes de desaparecer. —No pude decirle gracias.

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta de su amigo, pudo escuchar la risa de Rider en su mente y como ella decía que Neville era tierno, pero que ojala no se enamorara de ella, era demasiado mayor para un romance en estos tiempos. Harry se burlo de su modestia.

—No te preocupes, Neville. —hablo Harry. —Estoy seguro de que tu gratitud la ha alcanzado.

Neville murmuro algo por lo bajo que no entendió pero Harry no insistió. Tuvo que marcharse minutos después ante la insistencia de la enfermera de que dejara descansar a su paciente.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Después del incidente de Neville con la escoba, el y Harry lograron librarse de seguir yendo a las lecciones al aprobar en la siguiente ocasión. Harry ayudo mucho a mantener a Neville en calma y este ultimo parecía no querer dar una mala impresión de nuevo. No estaba seguro de que la hermosa chica de cabellos lilas lo salvaría una segunda vez.

Neville y Harry también se hicieron más cercanos a Hermione y la presentaron a Daphne y Tracey y pronto su grupo de cuatro se volvió de cinco. Todos parecían llevarse bien, aun cuando de vez en vez los gemelos Weasley irrumpían en la biblioteca en búsqueda de Hermione para probar su nuevo truco infalible contra la habilidad de la niña para diferenciarlos. No funciono ni una sola de las veces.

—No entiendo como lo haces. —dijo Tracey en una ocasión. —Yo no veo ni una sola forma para diferenciarlos.

Hermione aun se ruborizaba al hablar con las niñas Slytherin, pero ella sonrió un poco antes de responder.

—No lo entiendo del todo. —explico. —Pero Fred tiene más pinta de ser malo y George simplemente es menos malo.

Todos rieron ante la declaración de Hermione y regresaron a sus respectivos ensayos del día. Habían hecho un acuerdo mutuo para hacer sus tareas durante la semana para pasar sus días de descanso jugando y explorando alrededor del castillo. De vez en cuando Malfoy parecía venir a fastidiarlos, especialmente a Harry y a Daphne junto a Tracey. En toda ocasión se aseguraba de decirles a las niñas que ellas avergonzarían a Salazar si este las viera juntarse con la chusma. Daphne nunca se ofendía y en cambio le daba una respuesta sarcástica con su sonrisa mas fría que solía dejar avergonzado al niño que huía después ante la humillación.

Fueron días escolares pacíficos para todos, incluso Harry había decidido participar en el banquete de Halloween aun cuando era el mismo día del aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Neville insistía en que no tenia porque ir, pero Harry solo se encogía de hombros.

—Aunque la muerte de mis padres es algo que técnicamente es triste. —dijo. —No los recuerdo lo suficiente como para que me haga sentir mal y miserable. Creo que es ese factor de ser prácticamente desconocidos que hace que su muerte no me afecte demasiado.

Neville cayo y prefirió no aportar más a la conversación. Ambos niños se dirigieron a su clase de encantamientos sin más junto a Hermione que les esperaba en la sala común. Conversaron sobre cualquier cosa en el camino, Hermione saludo a Cedric cuando se lo toparon en el pasillo. Neville y Harry notaron como su amiga se sonrojaba al ver al Hufflepuff de tercer año, pero no dijeron nada.

La clase abarco el hechizo _Wingardium leviosa _y aunque algunos parecían luchar con el hechizo, Hermione pudo lograrlo en los primeros diez minutos de clase, Harry logro el hechizo cuando habían pasado veinte. Neville se frustraba cada vez más al ver la pluma que se supone debía levitar no moverse ni siquiera un milímetro.

—Esto es frustrante. —dijo Neville con un suspiro de decepción. —No puedo hacerlo.

Harry se sintio mal por su amigo, aun así quiso animarlo. —Vamos, Neville. No debes rendirte aun.

—Pero... Harry... —se notaba que estaba decepcionado de si mismo.

—Neville. —dijo Harry tomando a su amigo por los hombros. —Puedes hacerlo, es más, inténtalo con mi varita.

Entonces Harry extendió su varita a su amigo que lo veía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

—¡Es tu varita, Harry! —exclamo. —¡No puedes prestar tu varita así sin más!

—¿A caso no usas tu la varita de tu padre? —pregunto Harry de vuelta. —Sólo úsala y ya.

Y para sorpresa tanto de Neville como del profesor Flitwick que los observaba, la pluma de Neville prácticamente choco contra el techo una vez que dijo el hechizo y gano asi diez puntos para Gryffindor. Neville no cabía en su propia felicidad.

—Tendrá que acompañarme un momento después de clases, señor Longbottom. —dijo el profesor. —Me temo que algo en su conversación con el señor Potter ha llamado mi atención.

—Si, señor. —fue lo único que respondió Neville.

Aun quedaban diez minutos de clases pero Harry y Neville ahora solo conversaban en voz baja entre ellos. Ambos chicos no pudieron prestar atención a la conversación de Ron Weasley con Hermione.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry esperaba a Hermione afuera. Neville tenia que quedarse para hablar con el profesor. Harry observo a sus compañeros salir uno por uno, Weasley paso a su lado sin notarlo y quejándose sobre Hermione lo que hizo que Harry fruncieran el ceño ante sus palabras.

—No es extraño que nadie la soporte ademas de Potter y Longbottom. —dijo con fastidio Ron a Seamus y Dean. —Es una pesadilla, lo digo en serio.

Antes de que Harry pudiera encarar al chico, Hermione paso de largo de el y de Ron, Dean y Seamus.

—Creo que te escucho. —murmuro Dean, al menos el parecía avergonzado de las palabras de Ron.

—Como sea. —dijo el pelirrojo sin remordimiento alguno.

Harry paso de largo a Ron empujándolo con el hombro lo cual casi lo hizo caer, lo fulmino con una mirada que hizo estremecer de miedo al pelirrojo, sólo entonces corrió detrás del camino que había tomado Hermione. Pero fue demasiado tarde y la chica había desaparecido entre los cientos de pasillos del castillo.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

—Lo siento, Harry. —murmuro Neville mientras ambos entraban al gran salón para el banquete. —No pude encontrarla.

Harry suspiro pero aun así no dijo nada y se sentó junto a su amigo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Aun así no sentía hambre. Miro de reojo donde estaba Weasley engullendo su comida como si hubiera pasado hambre por todo un mes, le dio un poco de asco y el poco apetito que tenia se esfumo casi por completo.

El banquete siguió casi con normalidad, Neville había comido un poco y Harry simplemente dio algunos mordiscos aquí y haya sin esforzarse en ocultar la preocupación que sentía por su amiga. Todo fue bien hasta que el profesor Quirrell irrumpió en el gran salón gritando que había un troll en las mazmorras y después se desmayo.

Dumbledore ordeno a todos los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, Harry no entendía porque pedía hacer eso para Slytherin y Hufflepuff. ¿Que no sus salas comunes estaban en las mazmorras? Igualmente no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque la conversación de Lavender Brown con una otra niña de su año hablaban sobre el hecho de que Hermione había estado en los baños del tercer piso llorando y que seguramente no sabia nada sobre el troll.

Eso hizo que Neville y Harry se pararan en seco. Ambos se miraron y sin decir ninguna palabra corrieron a los baños de niñas del tercer piso. Pudieron percibir el olor mas horrible que habían tenido la desgracia de oler en sus jóvenes vidas antes de escuchar el grito de terror de Hermione que resonó en todo el pasillo del tercer piso, ambos corrieron con aun más fuerza.

Al entrar a la habitación pudieron ver a Hermione que miraba con terror absoluto al monstruo que se encontraba a tan solo cuatro metros de distancia de ella. Parecía que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas ante el miedo producido. Neville y Harry observaron al troll que aun no los había visto sin estar seguros de que hacer.

«_Maestro._»

La voz de Rider resonó en su cabeza y Harry supo que tenia que hacerlo. Mantener su secreto a costa de la vida de sus amigos no era algo de lo que el estaría orgulloso.

—Neville. —llamo al chico a su lado en un susurro. —Promete que guardaras en secreto lo que estas a punto de ver.

Neville miro confundido a Harry pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que este gritara en medio del baño con decisión.

—¡Rider!

Y fue entonces que la hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas volvió a aparecer ante los ojos de Neville. Sus labios se abrieron en asombro al verla saltar sobre el troll sin dificultad alguna y rodear con sus dagas atadas a cadenas al troll para inmovilizarlo.

—Maestro. —llamo la voz casi inexpresiva de Rider. —Tendré que pedirle que abandone la habitación con sus amigos, voy a recurrir a una habilidad que no quiero que vea por accidente.

Harry ni siquiera la cuestiono. El confiaba en Rider con su vida, al fin y al cabo ella ya lo había salvado una vez en el peor momento de su existencia. Corrió hacia Hermione que se encontraba acurrucada debajo de los lavabos de niñas y con ayuda de Neville la cargaron fuera del baño y los tres se alejaron sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez.

Llegaron al quinto piso antes de meterse en una sala de clases vacías a recuperar el aliento. Hermione entonces rompió a llorar y Neville y Harry la abrazaron en un intento de consuelo.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

* * *

**a/n: **Y por fin llegamos a la fatídica noche de Halloween y el secreto de Harry ha sido revelado a Neville y Hermione, aunque esta ultima estaba demasiado conmocionada para notarlo con claridad.

Quiero decir que me gusta como va el ritmo de la historia. No quiero alargarme innecesariamente en cada año y escribir casi cincuenta capítulos solo para un año escolar. He leído fics así que aunque me gustan, siento que lo alargan demasiado y que muchos capítulos pueden ser compactados en uno solo. Pero bueno, es sólo mi opinión.

¿Que les espera a los chicos en el siguiente capitulo y porque Rider le pido a Harry que se fuera?

A quien adivine que hará Rider con el Troll hará que actualice mas rápido la siguiente vez (?)

Todos los reviews han sido respondidos vía PM.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, dejen un review dando su opinión.


	5. De secretos que ya no son tan secretos

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio. La saga de Fate pertenece a Type Moon.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Capitulo cuatro: **De secretos que ya no son tan secretos.

Rider llego en su forma espiritual junto a Harry y Neville, ambos aun abrazan a Hermione que seguía en shock por su vida que había estado en peligro mortal. Harry decidió que no era prudente hablar sobre Rider en ese momento. Los tres ingresaron a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda media hora después de que Hermione se calmara, había algunos Gryffindors despiertos pero nadie pareció tomar demasiada importancia a tres niños de primer año.

Fred y George se acercaron con sonrisas en sus rostros que parecían a punto de soltar bromas sucias sobre el porque los tres venían juntos en ese momento, hasta que vieron en el rostro de Hermione y sus ojos rojos e hinchados que evidenciaban que había estado llorando. Los gemelos perdieron al instante sus ganas de bromear y observaron a Neville y Harry en búsqueda de respuestas, estos simplemente dijeron que Ron había dicho algo grosero sobre ella y los gemelos se dieron la vuelta sin decir nada.

Hermione subió al instante al dormitorio de niñas. Neville y Harry siguieron su ejemplo y subieron a su propio dormitorio donde vieron a Ron Weasley roncando tan alto que era molesto, a Neville y Harry les desagrado aun más el chico después de esa noche.

Al día siguiente se había esparcido el rumor sobre como algo o alguien había convertido en piedra al troll mientras este estaba en el baño del tercer piso. Los rumores se escucharon en susurros poco disimulados a través de las mesas de cada casa y Neville simplemente miraba a Harry en búsqueda de alguna señal que indicara que le daría las respuestas que había prometido. Harry simplemente leyó de reojo en el Diario del Profeta el titulo sobre las investigaciones que continuaban en el banco de Gringotts luego del intento de robo de hace unas semanas, no le tomo demasiada importancia y centro nuevamente su atención en Neville y Hermione.

—¿Podría hablar con ustedes durante el periodo libre después de pociones? —dijo Harry. —Es sobre ayer.

Neville asintió con rapidez a Harry al recordar a la chica de cabellos lilas que los había salvado y como ella parecía estar a los servicios de su amigo. Hermione asintio un poco más interesada al recordar que su vida había sido salvada por una mujer con dagas atadas a cadenas y que había inmovilizado con casi una facilidad innata al troll en el baño.

—También necesitamos que Daphne y Tracey vengan. —agrego Harry. —Creo que merecen saberlo, son nuestras amigas.

Nadie discutió nada. Lo único interesante de ese desayuno fue ver como Ron había sufrido una broma por parte de sus hermanos que hizo que su desayuno explotara en su cara.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad aun cuando el profesor Snape se empeñaba en agredir verbalmente a Harry, este tenía que calmar a Rider en su mente porque parecía que en cualquier momento mataría al profesor de pociones. Daphne y Tracey aceptaron ir a la reunión luego de que Neville y Harry explicaran en susurros sobre lo que había pasado el día anterior con Hermione en los baños de niñas del tercer piso.

Parecía que los cuatro niños estaban distraídos casi en toda la clase, aun así sus pociones fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para que el maestro simplemente les dedicara miradas amargas a Neville y Harry. Esto en parte era gracias a la habilidad innata de Daphne y Tracey para la materia.

Para cuando termino las clases de de pociones llego el almuerzo y seguidamente el periodo libre de los chicos y terminaron teniendo una reunión en el quinto piso en una de las tantas aulas abandonadas.

Todos miraron a Harry en búsqueda de la tan deseada respuesta. El chico entonces les contó lo que había ocurrido en la clase de de Encantamientos y como Ron había dicho comentarios desagradables sobre Hermione que la llevaron a encerrarse en el baño de niñas durante el resto del día. Hermione al no estar en el banquete no sabía sobre el troll, Neville y Harry escucharon casualmente que Lavander le decía a Pavarti que la niña estaba en el baño llorando y ellos terminaron corriendo en su búsqueda en un vano intento por evitar que ella se encontrara con el troll, lo cual obviamente no lograron.

—Y eso me lleva a lo que paso en el baño. —Harry miro a sus compañeros de año antes de proseguir. —¿Recuerdan a la chica que salvo a Neville de caer de la escoba?

—Fue la misma que apareció en el baño. —dijo Neville rápidamente, para asombro de Daphne y Tracey.

—Si... bueno. —Harry trago. —Sería más fácil si simplemente la llamo.

El le sonrió a todos sus amigos presentes y tomo una bocanada de aire antes de llamar a su más querida amiga.

—Rider.

El nombre escapo de sus labios con claridad y fue entonces que en medio de la habitación brillo momentáneamente un circulo con pentagrama rojo antes de que Rider apareciera sobre el. Ella se agacho ante Harry como símbolo de respeto ignorando a los niños con sus bocas abiertas detrás de ella.

—¿Si, maestro?

—¿En serio es necesario hacer este teatro cada vez que te llamo? —Harry parecía avergonzado.

Rider simplemente le sonrió antes de ponerse de pie, camino detrás de Harry y simplemente observo a los niños a través de su mascara de metal sin inmutarse en ningún momento.

Hermione fue la primera en explotar.

—¿Como es posible esto? ¿De donde salio ella? ¿Por qué te llama «maestro»? Harry James Potter, ¡¿tienes una esclava?!

Neville poso su mano sobre Hermione tratando de calmarla. Fue Daphne quien pareció revocar el orden nuevamente.

—Guarden silencio un momento. —su voz resonó sobre todas las otras. —Harry. —miro al niño frente a ella. —¿Quien es ella?

Harry le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento. —Ella es Rider, aunque realmente no es su nombre real. —miro a la chica detrás de el que parecía no estar afectada por la conmoción. —Un día cuando tenía cinco años la invoque, no estoy seguro de como, pero se que esto tiene que ver.

Fue entonces que Harry mostró la marca que tenia sobre su mano derecha. Seguía siendo igual de roja que la primera vez que apareció.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

—He estado investigando.

Hermione dejo una pila de libros sobre la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, Neville y Harry casi gimieron al ver la cantidad y se preguntaron como es que una niña pequeña como Hermione tenía la fuerza para cargar tantos a la vez. Hermione ignoro la mirada de ambos niños y abrió el primer libro de la pila.

—He estado buscando en la biblioteca pero en ningún libro se menciona algo sobre la invocación de «_espíritus heroicos_». —ella mostró el libro que había abierto antes de continuar. —Este libro menciona sobre como algunos magos y brujas consiguen familiares animales, pero nunca se hace siquiera una alusión a invocar personas famosas de la historia o mitología.

Ella entonces miro a Harry, este leía algunos párrafos del libro y no noto la mirada de la niña. Hermione entonces llamo su atención antes de continuar.

—También creo tener una idea de quien es esta chica a la que llamas Rider.

Hermione entonces tomo otro libro de la pila, en el se mencionaron criaturas mágicas, casi al final de sus paginas encontró lo que buscaba.

—La única «_criatura_» citada en los libros que tiene la habilidad de convertir en piedra a quienes la ven es una Gorgona.

Neville parecía confundido, en cambio Harry tenía una cara de incredulidad e incluso golpeo su frente con su mano antes de decirse a si mismo que había sido muy estúpido por no ver lo obvio.

—Entonces. —continuo Hermione esta vez sacando un libro de su mochila, muggle al parecer. —Le pedí a mis padres que me enviaran este libro sobre mitología griega, y si lo que Rider explico es cierto. La única gorgona lo suficientemente famosa como para prevalecer su nombre a través de los tiempos es Medusa. —centro su mirada en Harry. —Entonces, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Hermione observo a Harry, desde que este había contado que generalmente tiene conversaciones mentales con Rider, ella había descifrado casi todos los gestos que el chico hacía cuando conversaba con el espíritu heroico. Solo necesito unos segundos antes de la afirmación.

—Ella dice que eres una chica lista.

—Gracias.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa de si misma.

—Aun así, a menos de que entre a la sección restringida, no creo poder encontrar nada que hable de rituales o de una pista de como conseguir esa marca que tienes en la mano en la parte publica de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. —ella se quedo pensando un momento antes de continuar. —Aun no entiendo como nunca note algo tan obvio, es prácticamente un tatuaje.

—Quizá la razón es simple. —dijo Neville. —Nunca habíamos sido conscientes de ello hasta que Harry lo dijo, entonces fue como si de repente comenzáramos a mirar lo que siempre estuvo ahí.

Hermione soltó un resoplido ante la explicación de Neville, pero no pudo refutarlo ya que parecía ser que el chico tenia razón.

—Tengo que irme, estoy haciendo el ensayo para Transfiguración. —ella miro a ambos niños con el ceño fruncido antes de seguir. —Ustedes también deberían empezar.

Harry y Neville simplemente resoplaron divertidos ante la declaración y se despidieron de la niña. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al instante, en cambio Neville observaba a su amigo como si tratara de animarse a hablar sobre algo que le causaba duda.

—Sólo suéltalo, Neville. —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Lo que quieras decir lo entenderé.

Neville no dijo nada durante los primeros dos minutos. Harry pudo notar la indecisión en su mirada mientras pensaba para si mismo como formular correctamente lo que quería decir. Al final, el chico soltó un suspiro mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos y murmura algo que no se pudo entender del todo.

—Perdón. —murmuro Harry. —No entiendo.

Neville entonces descubrió su rostro para observar con decisión a su amigo, su mirada parecía estar llena de determinación.

—Quiero saber como invocar un espíritu heroico.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Para cuando noviembre estaba llegando a su fin y todo el paisaje de Hogwarts se había cubierto de una capa blanca de nieve, todo el circulo cercano de Harry había hablado con Rider y había hecho las preguntas que habían querido hacer. Harry y Rider habían tenido muchas conversaciones entre ellos más a menudo sobre la petición de Neville.

«_No es imposible._»

Rider hablo en la mente de Harry mientras este miraba la pelea de bolas de nieve organizada por los gemelos Weasley, estos parecían haber arrastrado a Hermione a unirse a ellos. Desde el incidente del troll, los gemelos trataban de hacer que Hermione se divirtiera con ellos de ves en cuando y seguían haciéndole bromas a su hermano menor cada vez mas crueles.

«_Creo que todo dependerá de la fuerza de voluntad que tenga para desearlos. Probablemente sea bueno que el se mantenga cerca de ti lo suficiente como para tener la imagen clara en su mente, el resto dependerá de él._»

Harry no respondió nada, para cuando uno de los gemelos lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a tirar bolas de nieve al turbante del profesor Quirrell, Harry solo tuvo un dolor de cabeza pequeño que desapareció cuando Hermione lo golpeo en el rostro con la bola de nieve.

—¡Ojos atentos, Harrikins! —grito Fred, ¿tal ves George?

—No querrás tener otro golpe en tu atractiva cara. —grito George, ¿Fred?

—¡No te distraigas, porque nuestra Hermione tiene un gran brazo! —exclamaron ambos.

Hermione se sonrojo ante las palabras de ambos, pero aun así termino divirtiéndose y relajándose junto a sus amigos. Para cuando el día acabo y todos se acurrucaron en la sala común frente a la chimenea, no parecían tener energías para nada. Neville se había sentado a un lado de Harry mientras Hermione usaba todo un sillón para ella sola.

—Estoy muerta. —dijo Hermione a nadie en particular.

—No me digas. —Neville gimió ante su propio cansancio. —Tracey y Daphne me hicieron estudiar mucho. Creo que hasta baje de peso.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír. Era cierto que Neville seguía siendo un niño algo lleno, pero con las ultimas salidas secretas entre el y Harry, más la insistencia de los gemelos de que se unieran a sus peleas de nieve o sus intentos de ver quien podía correr más antes de caer desmayado, Neville había tenido una buena racha de agotamiento físico que parecía comenzar a afectar a su cuerpo para bien.

No hablaron mucho más en la sala común después de eso, al final todos fueron a sus dormitorios y cayeron al instante en que sus cabezas tocaron las almohadas.

A mediados de diciembre, Harry decidió que no podría aplazar más la única duda que había tenido antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Decidió escribir entonces la carta a su tía Petunia si podría regresar a Privet Drive por las navidades o, en caso de negativa, quedarse en la escuela y pasarla en su sala común. La respuesta llego al día siguiente.

_Te esperamos para las festividades, Harry._

_Tu primo, _

_Dudley._

Aun cuando solo fueron unas cuantas palabras, Harry casi no puedo evitar sonreír ante la carta. Quizá era cierto que Privet Drive nunca sería su verdadero hogar, pero al menos en alguna parte de su ser, sabía que su relación con sus únicos familiares aun podía ser cordial. Soltó un suspiro antes de girar para observar a Neville hacer una mueca ante la carta que su abuela había enviado esa misma mañana.

—¿Pasa algo?

Neville soltó un suspiro antes de doblar la carta y guardarla en su túnica. —Mi abuela me pidió regresar a casa. —suspiro nuevamente. —Ya se están haciendo las discusiones para mi compromiso y quiere tener una conferencia conmigo sobre la importancia de mi matrimonio con mi casa.

Harry, que había leído libros sobre las viejas costumbres mágicas asintió en comprensión, pero Hermione, que no había participado en al conversación por estar leyendo un libro sobre familiares mágicos, miro a Neville con la boca abierta en indignación.

—¿¡Van a hacer que te cases tan joven?

Neville casi soltó un grito de horror.

—¡N-no! —tartamudeo. —Los herederos ya no se casan tan jóvenes. —murmuro en voz baja. —Simplemente mi abuela me hablara sobre la importancia del compromiso, como la parte interesada, nos toca a nosotros hacer la oferta. —Neville jugo con la fruta que se encontraba en su plato antes de continuar. —Aun así, lo más seguro es que mi compromiso oficial sea acordado para cuando estemos en quinto año, lo que me daría tiempo a conocer a mi prometida.

Hermione parecía estar a punto de replicar, pero su mirada se encontró con la de Harry, el cual negó con la cabeza pidiéndole que dejara el tema por la paz. Hermione frunció el ceño, acepto dejar el tema. Por ahora.

—Mi primo dijo que quiere que vuelva para Navidad. —dijo Harry intentando cambiar el tema. —Estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que esta sera la Navidad más incomoda de mi vida.

Neville resoplo como si refutara esa afirmación, pero al final tanto el como Harry simplemente rieron en voz baja como si compartieran sus desgracias para ambos.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

* * *

**a/n: **La verdad es que tenia este capitulo casi listo desde hacia dos días, pero hubo tantas cosas. Lo iba a publicar hace una hora pero me quede viendo la transmisión del coachella para ver la presentación de BLACKPINK jasbgfjkasbfaskj. Lamento ser una escritora cacapoper, pero intentare actualizar más pronto para el siguiente capitulo.

Es muy probable que en el siguiente finalicemos el primer año y veamos parte del verano de Harry.

Sus reviews fueron respondido a través del PM y todas las sugerencias dadas en el capitulo anterior las he tomado muy en cuenta. Les agradezco sus concejos, esperen al siguiente capitulo.

Si aun no has leído mi fanfic: "La historia de una tragedia", te invito a leerlo :D

PD: Estoy publicando una serie de drabbles centradas en las chicas de Slytherin llamada: "all the good girls go to hell". Cada chica representa un pecado capital, te invito a leer ;D

Dejen sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. La mirada de Medusa

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no es mio. Fate le pertenece a Type Moon.

* * *

**El destino de algunos.**

**Capitulo cinco: **La mirada de Medusa y el amigo de arcilla.

Harry sintio un déjà vu mientras miraba la pared que separa los andenes nueve y diez de la estación de King Cross. No pudo evitarlo, pero un suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de girar y mirar a su primo Dudley parado de forma incomoda al lado de su callada tía Petunia. Los tres se miraron unos a otros por tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que perdería el tren.

—Te veremos en el verano. —Dudley hablo por fin. —Cuídate, Harry.

Harry asintió no encontrando las palabras adecuadas para despedirse de su primo. Miro a su tía a la que le hizo una señal con la cabeza antes de tomar el carrito con su baúl y empujarlo a través de la pared.

El lado mágico de la estación se veía igual que cuando la dejo durante diciembre, las familias mágicas despedían a sus hijos y otros estudiantes ya estaban arriba del tren compartiendo anécdotas con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones. Harry busco con la mirada alguna cara conocida, pudo ver a Daphne con quienes supuso que eran sus padres y la que probablemente era la hermana menor de su amiga. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella, pero su mirada choco con la de Neville que estaba recibiendo un sermón de su abuela y el chico parecía que había regresado más nervioso que la ultima vez que lo vio.

«_Casi pareciera que ella quiere destruir su autoestima._»

La voz de Rider resonó en su cabeza, Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante esa declaración. Respirando hondo y sacando de si el nerviosismo que había crecido en el al ver a la abuela de su amigo, se acerco con pasos seguros en dirección del cabizbajo chico que era regañado injustamente por su abuela.

—Buenos días, Neville. —llamo con toda la educación que pudo y recordando las pocas cosas que había en su mente sobre la educación sangre pura. —Y muy buenos días a usted, Madam Longbottom.

La mujer lo miro con ojo critico, por el rabillo del ojo Harry noto que Neville respiraba agitada mente intentando recuperar la calma. Harry creyó que su amigo estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—Buenos días, joven. —respondió con voz fuerte la anciana. —Temo decir que no tengo el placer de haber sido presentados.

Casi pareció que al decir eso con voz que denotaba su desaprobación, hizo que un interruptor se encendiera en Neville y este comenzara casi a hablar en modo automático y con la voz tensa.

—Abuela, este es Harry Potter. —dijo el niño. —Harry, esta es mi abuela, Augusta Longbottom.

Después, luego de que habían pasado los diez minutos aun más incómodos que su despedida con sus parientes muggles, Harry logro entrar al tren con Neville a cuestas. Ambos buscando en los compartimientos a Daphne, Tracey y Hermione. Ninguno hablo sobre lo sucedido o sobre el hecho de que Neville estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Fue un secreto que nació del momento entre ellos dos, y Rider que inevitablemente estuvo presente desde la mente de Harry.

Encontraron a las chicas a la mitad del tren, hablando animadamente entre ellas. Neville y Harry sonrieron rápidamente a las chicas y todos hicieron los saludos habituales antes de comenzar a hablar sobre sus vacaciones navideñas.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Para cuando todos los Gryffindors llegaron a la sala común una vez finalizado el banquete del nuevo semestre, muchos grupos de amigos se habían reunido alrededor del fuego mientras otros más se dirigían a sus habitaciones en búsqueda del descanso antes de regresar al día siguiente a sus clases habituales. Neville, Harry y Hermione estaban a punto de abandonar la estancia en dirección a sus respectivas camas antes de ser detenidos por los gemelos. Ambos tenían esas sonrisas que podrían implicar muchos problemas o algún rumor demasiado bueno corriendo por los pasillos que ellos no podían evitar querer compartir con los tres más pequeños.

—Hola.

—De nuevo.

—Los esperábamos.

—Porque.

—Tenemos.

—Una gran.

—Noticia.

—¡Para ustedes! —finalizaron ambos.

Hermione, que era la que parecía más cansada entre todos y con una gran necesidad de sus ocho horas de sueño diarias para poder funcionar correctamente. Miro a los gemelos mientras fruncía el ceño, instándolos a decir lo que fuera que quisieran decir rápido para que pudieran ir a dormir todos.

—Hermione.

—Nos hieres.

—Cállense ambos. —dijo la niña empujando a cada uno con una mano diferente. —Tienen un minuto.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si mientras compartían una sonrisa. Siempre era divertido ver a Hermione fastidiada con ellos.

—Hay un cerberus en el tercer piso.

Dijeron finalmente, antes de agregar.

—Aunque parece que esta protegiendo una puerta secreta, ¿no es así Gred?

—Por supuesto, Feorge. —agrego el otro gemelo. —Hay una apuesta entre los estudiantes mayores sobre quien lograra ver lo que hay escondido en la puerta.

—Y por supuesto, nosotros estamos manejando las apuestas.

Ambos gemelos hicieron un movimiento de cejas a los niños, como si los instaran a participar. Neville y Harry decidieron que no podían tratar con los gemelos y en un acuerdo táctico, abandonaron a Hermione para que ella lidiara con ambos mientras los sermoneaba sobre lo poco ético que era promulgar el habito de apostar entre los estudiantes de la escuela y mucho peor entre los niños de primer y segundo año. Aunque, por supuesto, Fred y George simplemente rieron antes de revolver cada uno el cabello de Hermione y escapar.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que las clases del día habían finalizado, Neville y Harry dejaron a las chicas en la biblioteca mientras ambos buscaban alguna habitación vacía y lo suficientemente olvidada como para que no fueran interrumpidos. Después de verificar que la habitación estaba vacía y que el pasillo parecía desierto de cualquiera que explorara por esos lares, Neville y Harry se sentaron en dos sillas uno frente al otro.

—Rider.

Dijo Harry y, como siempre, un circulo rojo con un pentagrama apareció en medio de los dos escritorios del cual apareció Rider. Su inmaculado cabello purpura y su vistosa forma de vestir junto a la mascara de metal que ocultaba sus ojos de los dos niños, ella se postro en una rodilla delante de Harry. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y por un momento, Harry sintio que su mirada se encontraba con la de ella aun cuando no podían verse directamente.

—Maestro.

—En serio. —se quejo. —Te he dicho que este teatro no es necesario.

Neville termino riendo un poco al ver la vergüenza de su amigo, pero cuando su mirada se poso en el rostro de Rider no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Ella era definitivamente la chica más hermosa que había visto en sus cortos once años de vida, bueno, aunque ese año pronto serian doce. Sacudiendo su cabeza, y aun con su cara levemente sonrojada, Neville carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de Harry y Rider e intentar regresar al asunto de su reunión solitaria entre ellos tres. Harry miro a Neville y entendió que por el momento era hora de dejar las bromas de lado.

—Rider y yo hemos estado hablando. —mientras lo decía, la susodicha se posaba naturalmente detrás de Harry como si fuera una guardaespaldas. —Y ambos concordamos que no es imposible el que tu puedas conseguir los comandos, pero no puedo estar seguro de como puedes obtenerlos.

Harry miro a Rider como si pidiera que ella explicara el resto.

—Técnicamente, hace tiempo hubo un grupo de hechiceros que lograron crear un artefacto conocido como el «_Santo Grial_», este artefacto elegía a siete hechiceros elegidos que tenían la oportunidad de invocar un espíritu heroico.

Neville y Harry, este ultimo que apenas se enteraba de esta información, miraron a Rider con sus bocas ligeramente abiertas del asombro ante la nueva información. Rider continuo.

—Sin embargo. —dijo con su voz casi escasa de emociones. —Mi maestro logro conseguir sus comando sin la necesidad de un grial que actuara como intermediario, no puedo explicar el porque, pero tengo la sospecha de que hubo un factor influenciado por una fuerte emoción que lo hizo merecedor de tenerlo.

Y entonces se mantuvo en silencio. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada mientras los dos niños procesaban la información obtenida. Harry se había dado cuenta que la deducción de Rider no podría estar muy equivocada, después de todo, aquel día el sufrió una carga de emociones tan pesadas y para cuando se dio cuenta, las marcas en sus manos habían aparecido.

—Creo que ella tiene razón, Neville. —Harry hablo de repente. —Creo que el factor determinante aquí es la emoción que sientes.

Neville miro a Harry sin comprender del todo, este ultimo le dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo con lo que no se sentía completamente seguro de comentar.

—Cuando invoque a Rider hace seis años, yo tenia un fuerte deseo de ser salvado por alguien. —soltó una risa desganada. —Aquel día había pasado por tanto y tenia mis sentimientos a punto de desbordarse y cuando realmente pensé que podría ser todo de mi, cuando mas desee ser protegido. Fue cuando Rider apareció en medio de la sala de estar de mi tía Petunia.

Fue una explicación vaga y Neville estaba seguro de que había mucho que no se estaba diciendo entre lineas, el no quería pensar demasiado en eso porque temía suponer demasiadas cosas y equivocarse sin lugar a dudas. El pensó que cuando llegara el momento Harry mismo les contaría a todos los que eran sus más cercanos amigos el que había ocurrido cuando era solo un niño de cinco años y deseaba desesperadamente ser salvado.

—Lo entiendo, Harry. —hablo finalmente. —Les agradezco a ambos, y aunque no lo entiendo del todo, al menos se que no es imposible, pero creo que aun tengo un largo camino que recorrer antes de conseguir mi objetivo.

No se dijo nada más y tanto Harry como Neville llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de reunirse en alguna ocasión durante el verano para hablar con mas detalle sobre el asunto.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Para cuando febrero llego, Hermione ya tenia lista una estricta rutina de estudios para preparar a los cinco con los exámenes por venir. Ella tenia una cara llena de orgullo y satisfacción cuando entrego los horarios a sus amigos y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en lo bien que lo había hecho. Ella ignoro descaradamente la mirada atónita de Neville, se le pasaría.

—Me niego. —dijo Daphne regresando el papel a unja indignada Hermione. —Me parece dulce que te hayas tomado la molestia de preparar un régimen de estudio, pero, Hermione. Es muy exagerado, ni siquiera hay pausas para descansar. —Daphne poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, obligando a esta a mirarla a los ojos. —Tenemos once años, Hermione. No estamos estudiando para exámenes de primer año, no para los T.I.M.O.

Neville miro a Daphne con tanto aprecio por salvarlo, aun cuando la mirada de decepción en la cara de Hermione le hizo sentir un poco incomodo. Harry no sabia como interferir y prefirió mantenerse al margen. Tracey entonces suspiro, le tocaba ser la mediadora en esta ocasión.

—Hermione. —dijo, llamando la atención de la castaña. —La idea no es mala, si estuviéramos en séptimo año te adoraría por hacerlo, pero no estamos en séptimo. Necesitas relajarte un poco, eres lista, Daphne es lista, Harry es listo y, ¡por el amor de Morgana! Neville es un genio para la herbología.

Hermione la miro sin comprender su punto del todo, Tracey carraspeo antes de continuar.

—El punto es. —dijo. —Entre nosotros cinco somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para llevarnos los primeros lugares o al menos estar en los mejores diez del año sin la necesidad de tener un régimen estricto como este, no te presiones. Somos demasiado jóvenes para eso.

Hermione pareció ceder entonces, sus amigos suspiraron de alivio y ella hizo un leve puchero antes de centrarse en leer el libro sobre familiares mágicos que había sacado de la biblioteca hacia dos días. Todo pareció volver a la calma.

Para cuando la mañana de San Valentin golpeo a Hogwarts y Harry y Neville contemplaron en todo su esplendor la decoración rosa del gran salón, casi sintieron ganas de vomitar. Harry incluso hizo una mueca ante el confeti rosa que aterrizo sobre el cuando cruzo las puertas en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville y Harry se sentaron uno al otro con Hermione sentada a un lado de Neville.

—Nunca había visto tanto rosa en mi vida. —murmuro Harry mientras se servia un poco de jugo de naranja en su copa. Neville refuto a sus palabras.

—Una vez fui a la casa de mi prima Doria, su habitación era asquerosamente rosa y mi abuela me obligo a pasar el rato con ella ahí. —Neville de repente miro a la nada como si se hubiera sumergido en un vago recuerdo. —Nunca supe lo que era jugar a ser un caballero que toma el té con la princesa hasta ese momento. Lo odie.

Harry y Hermione se rieron de la anécdota, los tres se centraron en conversaciones vagas mientras saludaban desde sus asientos a Daphne y Tracey que se habían sentado en la mesa de Slytherin hacia unos minutos. Todo fue relativamente normal hasta que los búhos llegaron con diferentes paquetes, cartas y flores. Harry estaba a punto de hacer una broma sobre eso hasta que su mirada se poso en el búho que le estaba entregando un ramo de hiedra muy verde y que parecía recién cortada. Lo tomo del búho y vio que el remitente era Neville lo que hizo que mirara a su amigo con algo de asombro y sin saber que decir ante el regalo. Entonces, ante su falta de palabras, noto que un búho le había entregado a Hermione tres flores amarillas y ella también veía ahora a Neville con un ligero sonrojo y con la boca abriendo y cerrándose pero sin lograr expresar palabra alguna.

Entonces Neville estallo en carcajadas ante las caras de dos de sus amigos, el señalo entonces a la mesa de Slytherin donde Daphne y Tracey veían a Neville con sonrisas agradables mientras ambas tenían en sus manos tres flores amarillas iguales a las de Hermione. Harry entonces por fin hablo.

—Claro, a las chicas les das flores y a mi un puñado de hierbas verdes. —bromeo con falsa indignación.

Hermione rió por lo bajo y Neville, para sorpresa de quienes lo consideraban aun un chico tímido, no se inmuto. Le regreso la sonrisa a Harry antes de girarse a Hermione que volvió a sonrojarse cuando lo vio.

—Son crisantemos. —dijo. —Los crisantemos pueden representar amistad, confianza y simpatía, lo cual son mis sentimientos por ti, Daphne y Tracey. Son amarillas porque el amarillo también es representación de la amistad y les di tres porque son ustedes tres mis amigas.

Hermione entonces le sonrió con dulzura y le dio un abrazo al chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

—No les compre nada. —admitió Harry mientras veía sus hierbas verdes. —Y Neville me dio pasto.

Neville no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

—Es hiedra, Harry. —dijo como si fuera obvio. —Significa que mi amistad por ti es importante y quiero que crezca hasta que seamos mejores amigos.

—Genial, Neville. Ahora me siento como un idiota porque no le compre nada a nadie.

Entonces los tres rieron juntos. Hermione prometió que guardaría las flores con cariño e incluso haría separadores de libros con ellas.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

El año paso volando y para cuando llego junio y los exámenes estaban mas cerca que lejos, los cinco niños y niñas se concentraron en sus estudios compartiendo sus conocimientos unos con otros. Harry ayudo a Neville con encantamientos mientras Hermione daba concejos generales y Tracey y Daphne se repartían para ayudar con Pociones. Lograron tener un grupo de estudios sumamente satisfactorio aun cuando los cinco tenían severas dudas sobre como lograrían aprobar Defensa.

—Esa clase no es lo mio. —murmuro Harry. —Me da dolor de cabeza el simple hecho de mirar al profesor Quirrell, al menos en historia de la magia duermo y estudio la clase después.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con su punto de vista, aunque Hermione objeto sobre dormir en clases. No hablaron mas del tema y decidieron estudiar y hacer todo lo que pudieran para aprobar. Todo continuo con normalidad entre los estudios de grupo y las ultimas semanas de clases antes de los exámenes, para cuando llego la ultima clase de defensa para los primeros años que coincidía con el día que el director tenia una reunión con el Wizengamot, Harry se quedo atrás de sus compañeros de clases al ser llamado por el profesor. Una vez que el aula estuvo vacía, Harry se sintio repentinamente incomodo, como si algo no estuviera bien en todo esto.

«_Maestro, algo no esta bien con este hombre._»

Quirrell estaba parado detrás de su escritorio, ya no parecía el hombre nervioso y tartamudo que le había dado clases hace menos de cinco minutos. Aun apestaba a ajo y tenia ese ridículo turbante en la cabeza, pero algo en la mirada que le dirigía a Harry parecía estar mal. Era como si unos ojos de pescado muerto lo observaran con un odio artificial infundido en ellos.

—¿Profesor Quirrell?

—Potter. —contesto el profesor con desdén.

Harry no entendía el porque el repentino tono grueso y frió del profesor. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para preguntar el porque de la actitud del profesor, este había levantado su varita justo frente a los ojos de Harry tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de procesar la voz de Rider que resonaba en su mente antes de que el cayera inconsciente.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Para cuando Harry despertó, noto que el estaba sobre una cama blanda tapado con sabanas del mismo color. Observo el techo desconocido unos momentos antes de darse cuenta que la voz de Rider resonaba en su cabeza.

—¿Rider? —murmuro con la garganta seca. —¿Qué paso?

Pero no pudo obtener respuesta alguna, las cortinas que ocultaban la cama donde yacía se abrieron de repente y el pudo reconocer a la enfermera de inmediato y concluyo que estaba en la enfermería.

—Señor Potter. —dijo la enfermera con voz algo severa. —Lo encontraron desmayado en medio del pasillo fuera del gran salón. —ella comenzó a lanzar hechizos de diagnostico y Harry no pudo evitar notar que había muchos estudiantes de quinto y séptimo tendidos en las camas murmurando cosas que no lograba escuchar. —No debe de sobre esforzarse con los estudios, señor Potter. Aun esta en primer año debe tomarlo con calma.

La enfermera entonces le dio una poción y le hizo tomarla antes de decir que el podría irse para la cena.

—¿Rider? —volvió a murmurar. —Necesito saber lo que ocurrió.

«_Por supuesto, Maestro._»

En resumen, Quirrell había aturdido a Harry y al parecer el profesor planeaba llevarlo a la habitación custodiada por el cerberus en el tercer piso para conseguir una piedra. Era un poco tonto al decir sus planes en voz alta, el profesor parecía hablar consigo mismo pero Rider pudo notar una voz débil y susurrante que venia del turban, el profesor parecía a punto de tocar a Harry pero justo cuando estaba a por tocar la mejilla de Harry, su mano fue aplastada la suela de la bota de Rider. Quirrell miro con desconcierto a la mujer antes de escuchar la voz de su amo exigiendo que matara a la intrusa.

Pero Rider solo sonrió con frialdad antes de quitarse la mascara de metal que cubría sus ojos y mirar directamente a los propios ojos de Quirrell. El profesor pudo sentir como su cuerpo se petrificaba desde los pies hasta comenzar a extenderse por su torso, su maestro pudo sentir como el cuerpo del profesor se volvía inútil. Rider entonces contemplo con indiferencia el espíritu maligno con aura negra salir de la nuca del profesor ahora convertido en piedra.

El espíritu la miro y le gruño con la boca abierta como si fuera una serpiente antes de escapar por la ventana.

—Bueno, no se como procesar eso. —murmuro Harry cinco minutos después de haberse mantenido en silencio ante el final de la historia. —¿Mi profesor estaba poseído? Eso es algo que no puedo evitar pensar, ¿por quien lo estaba?

«_Lo que lo poseía era un alma muy oscura, Maestro. Era un alma que había dejado de lado todo sentimiento humano mucho antes de morir._»

Harry simplemente se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Una hora antes de comenzar la cena lo dejaron ir y el busco a sus amigos para contarles lo que había pasado, pero mientras caminaba entre el mar de estudiantes que se paseaba por el castillo, no pudo evitar escuchar los murmullos sobre el profesor Quirrell petrificado con una cara de asombro y con _algo _horrible en su nuca. Harry agradecía internamente el haber sido noqueado y así poder evitar tal vista. No creía tener el estomago para verlo.

Encontró a sus amigos en la biblioteca y antes de siquiera ellos poder saludarlo, les contó la historia de sopetón.

Esto era un fin de año horrible.

**~El destino de algunos.~**

Las lagrimas cayeron como si se tratara de una cascada golpeando las rocas debajo de ella sin piedad alguna, sus pequeñas manos jugaron con el lodo que se había formado tras la lluvia en aquel pequeño bosque cercano a su casa. Su cabello estaba sucio y sus mejillas estaban algo manchadas de tierra y la niña simplemente intentaba no pensar en lo triste que se sentía. Ella había creído que Nicholas Whillians era su amigo, el le había dicho que lo eran.

Por eso lo había seguido al bosque con los otros niños del pueblo. Prometieron diversión y ella les creyó y entonces todo había caído como un golpe directo a su pequeña cara.

Ellos la empujaron contra el barro y comenzaron a decirle cosas horribles mientras jalaban su cabello y pellizcaban de vez en cuando. Beatrice Jones incluso le soltó un bofetón antes de reírse de ella al ver sus lagrimas escapar.

Y entonces ella lloro. Lloro con todo lo que pudo y en un momento dado sintio como si su mano izquierda quemara mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. Y ella lo supo cuando paso, cuando sus grito se escucho tan alto que incluso los pájaros escaparon de las copas de los arboles y los niños del pueblo la miraron con algo de miedo. Incluso Beatrice Jones ahora ya no se reía de ella y más bien parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento.

—¡Es una rara! —grito Nicholas y entonces los otros niños gritaron y corrieron fuera del bosque dejándola a ella sola.

Luna Lovegood era la loca, la rara del pueblo. Más rara que los Weasley que eran demasiados y evitaban acercarse a otros. Más rara que los Diggory, que eran una familia rica que vivía en su enorme casa al pie de la colina y casi nunca bajaban. ¿Pero los Lovegood? Son los locos, raros, extraños.

Y por eso Luna no tenia amigos.

Ella quería un amigo, no importaba quien. Y mientras creaba una forma humanoide con el lodo estancado y casi seco, decidió que el sería su primer amigo. Estaba tan concentrada en el que no noto el circulo rojo con el extraño pentagrama que se formo delante de ella, solo cuando comenzó a brillar con intensidad y ella misma noto que su mano izquierda ardía en consecuencia, ella levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos más amables que alguna vez le había devuelto la mirada.

Ella no sabia describir a la persona delante de ella. Se veía como una chica pero al mismo tiempo no podías dar por sentado que lo era. Tenia cabello verde como la hierba recién regada con ojos azul claro que la miraban con amabilidad. El se agacho a su altura, miro con una sonrisa su muñeco de lodo y entonces extendió su mano para limpiar los restos de lagrimas que habían manchado sus mejillas. Entonces el hablo.

—¿Eres tu mi maestro?

**~El destino de algunos.~**

* * *

**a/n: **Una actualización que llega muy tarde, pero ya les había advertido, no esperen cosas muy constantes de mi. De repente les actualizo una vez a la semana o me desaparezco hasta un mes o dos antes de regresar. En general culpen a las vacaciones de abril por distraerme de mis deberes xD Pero bueno, habemus actualización.

Como prometí anteriormente, en este capitulo finalizaría el primer año y tendríamos la introducción de Luna. Había prometido parte del verano pero tendré que posponer para el siguiente.

Quiero agradecer a Ana Luisa por sus reviews que ha dejado en cada uno de los capítulos anteriores así como a mi otro anónimo que igual me comenta fielmente. Ustedes merecen mi love bbs. Selkova también merece todos mis agradecimientos por sus reviews que siempre disfruto leyendo.

He contestado por PM los reviews con cuenta.

Espero leer sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. Nos leemos la siguiente vez.

PD: Te invito a leer mis otros trabajos como "all the good girls go to the hell", "La historia de una tragedia" y "Control".


End file.
